


Troubled Teens

by Pharmacychick23



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmacychick23/pseuds/Pharmacychick23
Summary: This is an AU where the conception of Beth is considered rape. Quinn decides to confide in Rachel, who helps her to realize the seriousness of the situation. From there the two grow closer.





	1. Jarring Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched "Preggers" 1x4, I was deeply bothered in the way the conception happened. I personally think it's very close to rape, if not the actual thing. I recognize that Puck does become a decent guy by the end of the series, but I think if Quinn had been more educated on what rape is, the whole story would have developed differently. Now, this is my first fanfiction, so please don't crucify me if I get some details wrong. That being said, reviews are gladly accepted with open arms.

Staring down at the slender plastic stick with disbelief, Quinn collapsed on the bathroom floor in tears. After crying herself out, Quinn shoved the stick back in the box and took it to her room. Realizing her super Catholic parents would disown her if they found out, she wrapped the box in an old T-shirt and stuffed it in the bottom of her backpack to throw away at school the next morning. While she was pacing, Quinn heard a knock at her door. As the door opened, it revealed Judy Fabray standing there as the picture perfect wife. Given her recent development, Quinn's guilt tripled. Stepping closer to her trembling daughter, Judy cupped Quinn's cheek and asked, "What's wrong, baby?"

Leaning into her mother's touch, tears spilled down her face. Biting her lip, Quinn shook her head, hoping her mother wouldn't make her confess. Noticing her daughter's struggle, Judy pulled her close. Quinn grabbed the back of her mother's blouse as she sobbed into her shoulder. Cradling her daughter, Judy reassured, "Shh, baby, everything is going to be okay. I love you."

Once she got Quinn to calm down, Judy led her daughter to her bed and tucked her in just like when Quinn was younger. Brushing the hair out of Quinn's face, she kissed her forehead and wished her goodnight. Though she still felt guilty, overwhelmed, and nauseous, Quinn fell asleep rather quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking down the hallway the next day, Quinn's face didn't exude confidence and superiority like it usually did. Instead of staring down anyone in her way, Quinn held her binder tight to her chest and stared at her shoes. She was so lost in her head, she almost ran into Rachel when the brunette stepped into her path. Sighing heavily, Quinn asked, "What do you want, Rachel?"

If the uncertainty in the way she entered the school didn't tip her off that something was wrong with Quinn, the use of her first name from the normally icy blonde would have. Trying to keep the surprise off her face lest she anger the subdued blonde, Rachel answered, "I couldn't help but notice that you don't seem like your naturally confident self this morning, and I was wondering if I could do anything to help."

Staring into the face of the girl she had tormented for over a year with cruel words and endless slushies, Quinn wonders how this petite brunette can show her compassion, and she shatters. Before letting the blonde totally destroy her reputation, Rachel grabs her wrist and drags her into the nearly always abandoned bathroom that she uses to clean herself up from her showers of frozen corn syrup and food coloring. Once inside, Rachel shuts and locks the door before pulling Quinn into a firm, comforting embrace. While stroking her hair, Rachel asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Taking a few deep, calming breaths, Quinn stands up and unconsciously fiddles with her crucifix before admitting shakily, "I'm pregnant."

Once she pick her jaw off the floor, Rachel reached out to rub the scared blonde's arm and asked, "Are you sure? Many women mistake their symptoms for pregnancy and..."

"I'm sure, Rachel. I missed my period, so I took a test to confirm it. My parents are going to kill me!" Quinn sobbed.

Hugging her again, Rachel asked, "Does Finn know?"

Pulling away confused, Quinn asked, "Finn? Why would he know?"

"Isn't it his child? He should be informed, so the two of you can make and educa..."

"It's not Finn's. We've never had sex," Quinn whispered as she pulled away from the brunette and drew into herself. "It's Puck's, and before you ask, no, he doesn't know. I only found out myself last night. My life is over! My parents are going to hate me. Finn is going to hate me. Santana is going to hate me. I'll be kicked off the Cheerios. What am I going to do?"

"Slow down. Why don't you start from the beginning, and we'll work our way from there," Rachel suggested.

Letting out a deep breath, Quinn leaned against the wall and began, "I was having a bad day. I had gained two pounds, so Coach was on my back. You and Finn were getting closer, and he is always useless when it comes to comforting me, anyway. I was walking down the hall, when Puck gave me that look he does when he's really turned on. I felt fat, and he still thought I was attractive. Anyway, he invited me back to his place. We started with just making out. Honestly, it was innocent. Then, he tried to put his hand up my skirt, but I was uncomfortable, so I pushed him away. He pulled out some wine coolers to 'help me relax.' I had about four, and he had a couple of beers. Those feelings of being ugly and unwanted just kept getting worse. When he tried to pull my skirt off, I tried to tell him it was a bad idea. He handed me another wine cooler and told me to chill. I finally just gave up. It hurt, Rachel. He didn't even seem to notice."

Slowly stepping closer to the crying blonde while trying to keep her own tears at bay, Rachel lifted Quinn's chin, brushed her tears away, and whispered cautiously, "Quinn, it sounds like you were raped."

Eyes growing wide with fear, Quinn whispered back, "No no no. I...I can't. No. Please, Rachel tell me that's not true."

Still cradling the taller girl's face, she gently replied, "You were feeling vulnerable. You refused his advances at first. He plied you with alcohol until you did what he wanted. You had significantly more alcohol in your system than he did. He took advantage of you, Quinn. I'm so sorry."

At this, both girls let go and started sobbing. Quinn buried her face in Rachel's neck and held on tight. Still trying to offer some support, Rachel rubbed her hands up and down Quinn's back as she rested her head on top of the blonde's as she let her tears fall silently. After a half hour, the girls heard loud banging on the door. Quinn jumped and hid behind Rachel. Before either of them could utter a syllable, a familiar, stern voice was heard, "If you hormone filled bags of disappointment are doing what I think you're doing in there. I will personally call your parents to inform them you have been expelled."

Gathering whatever shreds of confidence she still had, Quinn unlocked and opened the door to reveal an angry Coach Sylvester.


	2. Hopeful Happenings

Looking up into the stern face of Sue Sylvester, Quinn held her breath waiting for the stinging albeit creative insult that was destined to fly from the track-suited woman's mouth. She was floored when the older blonde asked as if almost concerned, "Q, Streisand? What's going on here?"

Switching between her cheer coach and the girl she had just confided in, Quinn was at a loss for what to say. If she told Sue she was pregnant, she would be thrown off the Cheerios, and she couldn't think of an excuse. Seeing the panic swirl behind Quinn's eyes, Rachel explained, "I dragged Quinn in here to practice our newest assignment in Glee because she wouldn't talk to me at rehearsals."

Sending a grateful glance at the petite brunette, Quinn turned back to Sue after putting her usual HBIC glare slash mask on her face and nodded. Observing everything, Sue threatened, "I know Streisand dragged you in here Q, but it wasn't to sing depressing show tunes. I saw you in the hallway, and I could here you crying from my office, so I'll ask one more time. What is going on here?"

Deciding to tell the truth because it would surface eventually, Quinn stared at her shoes and whimpered, "I'm pregnant, Coach."

Between the blonde's refusal to meet her eyes and the imploring looks the diva was sending the cheerleader, Sue deduced that a crucial piece of the puzzle was missing. Without taking her eyes off Quinn, the older blonde asked, "Berry, what's the rest of the story?"

At this, Quinn's eye shot up from the floor to Rachel, so she could she the brunette an expression that mirrored her own. "Please don't say anything," the blonde thought.

As if she heard her, Rachel replied, "I won't say anything. Coach Sylvester, I admire your newly found concern for your athletes, but I'm afraid I won't betray the trust of a friend."

Playing the last card up her sleeve, Sue huffed, "Then, you leave me no choice. Quinn come with me to Figgins's office, so we can call your parents to tell them to bring you more clothes because I'm going to need that uniform back."

At the mention of her parents, all of Quinn's resolve broke, "Coach, please don't call my parents! I'll just drive home and change clothes! Please, you can't tell them!"

Stepping closer to the distraught blonde, Rachel held her close and whispered, "You need to tell her, Quinn. She needs to know."

Turning to cry on the diva's shoulder once more, Quinn replied, "You tell her. I can't."

Nodding her agreement, Rachel stroked the younger blonde's hair again and looked at Sue when she said, "Quinn was violated. Although she willingly participated in what is commonly referred to as making out, when the boy she was with wanted more, she refused. He gave her four wine coolers and told her it would help her relax. He himself had two beers. Again he tried to progress, she again expressed that she didn't want to engage in anything further. He gave her another wine cooler and told her 'to chill.' At his persistence, she lost the will and probably the true ability to fight him anymore. She said it hurt, and he didn't care. Last night she found out she was pregnant, and I noticed she wasn't acting like herself. I asked what was wrong, and she told me that story. I was the one who suggested anything uncouth transpired. I don't believe the thought had crossed her mind until I said anything."

Appalled at the story, Sue demand, "I want the bastard's name!"

Once again, Rachel looked at Quinn. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself down, Quinn stood tall, looked her cheer leading coach in the eye, and replied, "I'm sorry, Coach, but I'm not gonna do that. First, I would like to talk to him, and I'll decide what to do after that."

Before the older blonde could argue, Rachel stepped next to Quinn, grabbed her hand in support, and agreed, "I think that's an excellent suggestion. I mean, Quinn herself hadn't thought it was rape until I suggested it. It's possible and probable that he doesn't think anything wrong took place. I promise to be near when Quinn tells him, so if she does need help, I'll be right there."

"All right, Q. I won't call your parents or interfere with the...cause of this unless you ask. Also, keep the uniform. We'll work something out," Sue stated before walking out.

Smiling at the diva in gratitude, Quinn nodded. The teenagers washed their faces before heading to their respective classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lost in thought, Quinn stopped when she entered the cafeteria. Searching the student body for a certain loud brunette, Quinn's attention was caught by Santana waving her over to a table filled with Cheerios and football players. Santana herself was sitting between Brittany, who was lost in thought, and Puck, who was unabashedly staring at Santana's chest. Turning on her heal, Quinn ran to the first place she thought Rachel would be, the auditorium. Slipping inside silently, Quinn saw Rachel standing center stage belting out Kelly Clarkson's "Cry."

At the end of the song, Rachel sank to her knees and hugged herself as she cried for the pain the has and is going through. Seeing Rachel upset for her, Quinn quietly made her way to the stage and wrapped her arms around the diva as she continued crying herself. Surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around her, Rachel looked up to see the cheer leader and breathed, "Quinn."

"Thank you, Rachel. I don't understand how you can even bare to be in the same room as me, and here you are sympathizing with me. You know if I found out you were pregnant, I would have tortured you more," Quinn admitted, ashamed.

Reaching to brush the taller girl's tears away, Rachel pointed out, "Probably. But Quinn, you didn't just decide to have sex. You are a victim. You falling pregnant is just another factor in this difficult equation."

"Why are you being so nice to me? All you've done since you found out was reassure me. Why?"

Stiffening with anxiety, Rachel replied, "It doesn't matter. I don't matter. What matters is making sure you get through this hard time, and keeping your baby healthy. That is if you are going to keep it."

"I don't think I can get rid of it, but I haven't made a final decision. Plus, you do matter, Rachel."

Scoffing, Rachel replied, "Since when? The only place I make a difference is in glee, and they only tolerate me because they can't win without me. I'm just here, Quinn. I'm here for you whenever you need me and whatever you need me for. I'm at your disposal. I always have been."

Staring into the petite defeated girl's eyes, Quinn saw another emotion swirling, but she couldn't put her finger on it, so she pushed, "But why would you care?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Rachel's resolve crumbled, "Because Quinn, I just do!"

"That's not a reason, Rachel! That's an evasive tactic! Trust me, I know them all!" Quinn snapped back.

"You'll hate me even more if you knew the truth. You'll never want to speak to me again, and right now, you need all the support you can get. Can't you just accept that I want to help?"

"Not if you're only doing it because you pity me."

Turning around sharply, Rachel yelled, "I don't pity you! I'm in love with you, okay? Are you happy now? You finally got me to admit it! Manhands, Treasure trail, Tranny. They may not have been spot on, but you were correct. Congratulations, you can go spread the word. Rachel 'Manhands' Berry is a big lesbian that's pathetically in love with a girl she'll never have!"

Stunned at the vehement admission, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand before she could run off. Turning back to the blonde with teary eyes, Rachel waited for the crushing rejection. Moving closer, the blonde cupped Rachel's cheek and connected there lips. Surprised, Rachel stood stock still with her eyes closed. Pulling back after a few seconds, Quinn tucked a lock of hair behind the diva's ear before she whispered, "I'm not gonna do that, Rach. I'm so sorry about everything, but I promise from now on, I'm going to try my hardest to never hurt you again. I wish I could say I love you, too, but I'm really confused right now. The reason you've been the main recipient of the slushies is because my sister was head cheerleader last year, and the first thing I was ordered to do was throw one at you. She told my parents all about you, and it was very clear that I was not supposed to even want to be friends with you. However, the more time that passed the more I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I knew if my parents found out, I would be in so much trouble. So, I figured if everyone thought I hated you, they wouldn't suspect anything. I know it's a lame excuse, and I know you probably hate me, but I thought you should know. I'm so sorry."

Utterly shocked, Rachel didn't know what to think. Quinn didn't hate her. She didn't love her back, but she might...one day. She only bullied her because her family hates her. She cared about her. Looking deep into hazel eyes, Rachel saw the truth in Quinn's speech and asked, "Can I kiss you?" Receiving a nod, Rachel reached with a trembling hand and cupped Quinn's left cheek before leaning in. Quinn's hand rested on Rachel's hips as her thumbs brushed circles through her shirt. When they separated, the pair struggled to catch their breath as they leaned their foreheads together.

Scared, Rachel quietly asked, "What does this mean?"

Inhaling deeply, Quinn replied, "Well, I don't know. Currently, I'm growing someone else's baby, who is unaware of it. I was violated and didn't realize it. I'm probably gonna be known as the school slut as soon as everyone finds out. Not to mention, I have no idea how my parents are going to react to any of this, so I'm sorry that I don't have any answers for you right now, Rachel. I do know that I like you, but I don't know what's next."

"How about this? I'll be on standby when you tell Puck, which should probably be soon, and I'll come with you to tell your parents if you want. After all that happens and we deal with the fall out, I will ask you out on a date, and you can decide if you want to pursue this with me."

"I think that sounds like the best suggestion I've ever heard," Quinn whispered before grabbing Rachel's hands. "I think I want to tell Puck after glee, today. Would you hide in Mr. Schue's office?" Receiving a nod, Quinn sighed in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is a little longer (and probably more rough around the edges). I hope you like it. I'm changing the timeline a little. (Because I can) This way everyone is already a part of glee. Questions, comments, and concerns are appreciated. Next up, Quinn talks to Puck and maybe her parents, too. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. I will take suggestions into consideration, but I have an idea how I want this story to unfold. Nonetheless, thank you for reading.


End file.
